Arrowette
| width="50%" valign="top" | ''Public'' Cissie King-Jones is the daughter of a Bronze Medal Olympic Champion, Bonnie King. Cissie herself won a Gold Medal in Archery at the last Summer Olympics in Brazil. She is on the Olympic Team for next Summer Olympics as well. As a result, she is used as a model and sponsorship for a big sports company. She also participates in different community service events. For Cissie's daily life, she attends Metro College, in her second year for her Pre-Mechanical Engineering Degree. Though she is 20 years old, she took a year off between graduating high school and attending college to concentrate on the Olympics. ''Costume'' Arrowette is a legacy heroine, her predecessor was Miss Arrowette, popular among young ladies and men during her time as a trick shot heroine. She was a member of the JSA right before the Cold War started. She tried to hero a bit longer after the JSA disbanded, but ended up disappearing from the limelight she loved suddenly, never returning. In a forgettable time, when being a hero was again unpopular after the Darkseid Invasion, Arrowette had a short stint as a teen crime fighter. Gone is the brown leather and short white skirt of a pre-teen, and in with the black leather outfit. She has been seen in the company of Hawkeye. ''Confidential'' There are sealed records due to being a minor and for Cissie's protection. They could still potentially be accessed by S.H.I.E.D. and other law enforcement organizations. As a young teenager, after Darksied's Invasion, Cissie was taken away from her mother's custody when she had been forced to hero against her own will. Her psychologist Dr. Marcy Money, whom she had befriended, was murdered by someone Cissie had appended previously and was out on bail. She attempted to murder the man in revenge, but missed his heart by an inch with her arrow. It was a miracle he survived surgery. She was filled with regret and needed extensive counseling afterwards. Her mother regained custody of her later under the condition of no heroic activities till Cissie was an adult. She remained off the radar heroic wise until about a month after Thanos' Arrival. There were reports that she and her mother protected some of the college students during an attack by Thanos' army. Her mother is suspected of being Miss Arrowette. |} |} ''Background'' Bonnie King was a talented archer; she obtained a Bronze medal in the Olympics, and was dissatisfied though she won countless competitions in the U.S. When returning home one night, she saw a mugging and actually stopped it with her bow and arrow. She realized, there was a chance for her to obtain the fame she always wanted. It was right before the Cold War when Miss Arrowette gained enough fame and joined the JSA. She had the fan clubs she always wanted, the fan mail, and everything else. She was the first one to develop trick arrows as well, as she believed killing should be a last resort. However, the JSA was disbanded by the government, and while she fought a little while longer after that, she became pregnant and had to give up her dreams. Thus was born Cissie King. Later, Bonnie married and her husband adopted Cissie, thus she became Cissie King-Jones. However, Bonnie and her husband divorced and Cissie never saw her adoptive father again. As a teen, her mother forced her into heroing when heroing was unpopular (between Darkseid’s Invasion and Thanos Arrival), saying that Cissie should be able to protect herself. This turned disastrous, and the courts got involved stating that Bonnie was endangering her child and took custody of Cissie. For about a year, Cissie stayed in a girl's home. During this time, she became attached to Dr. Marcy Money. He was murdered by a criminal that was an old enemy of Cissie's. Donning an Arrowette costume, Cissie tracked the criminal down, caught him, and took him back to Dr. Money's office to reenact the murder with him on the victim’s end. She missed by an inch, it was the first time she missed that badly when her hands were steady, least she thought they were steady. Not long after that, with the psychologist's support, Bonnie was able to gain custody of her daughter again with the agreement of no superheoring till Cissie was of age. During this time Cissie concentrated on school and training as an Olympic hopeful, she did not have time for boyfriends or even close friends. She concentrated on patching things up with her mom. She later enrolled in college as a pre-mchanical engineering major at Metro University, and won a Gold Medal in Archery at the Summer Olympics in Brazil. Then, Thanos' Arrival, Cissie fought hard to keep her mother and people at her college safe with her archery skills. It was then that she worked with her mom to again become a superhero, realizing that the world badly needed them. She did not want to let Dr. Money down, and she could not deal with watching people die and be kidnapped and hurt before her very eyes. She felt it was finally time to grow up. Logs= |-|IC History= * New Twitter Meme Photo: Oops? A photo originally taken by a Metro College student is going around like wildfire on twitter. The photo has a college girl with blonde hair and (maybe) blue eyes, straddling Clint Barton. Clint is on the sidewalk, and looks to be a book and some papers scattered about, and a college building and some feet in the background. The girl (Cissie King-Jones, an Olympic Gold Medalist in Archery) appears to be saying something and waving her hands about as she looks down at poor Clint who appears more dazed than anything else. Oops? * TBD... |-|Expanded History= {This is optional where people can add self-notes or a more expended history for self-reference.} Character Associations= |-|Gallery= Placeholder.jpg |-|Media= {Videos, song lists, and such can be linked here.} Category:Characters Category:Taken